Unrequited Love
by Melantho11
Summary: Jane loved Bella from the minute she saw her, and when Aro finds out, Bella must rush to save Jane and all that their future could possibly hold.
1. Chapter 1

"Its only for a day."

I glance over angrily at Edward whos smiling at me from behind the wheel.

"Another entire day with Alice. I don't want to have to play dress up for a whole twenty four hours."

He chuckles,

"She knows that_ you_ have to sleep Bella."

I sigh and slouch in my seat of the car.

"You really couldn't of just left me with Charlie."

"I would prefer it if..."

"You just don't want me running of to see Jacob" I snap angrily.

He doesn't answer, just stares straight ahead. But I know I'm right. Although he has nothing to worry about, I haven't seen or talked to Jacob since we got back from Italy. We pull into the Cullens driveway and I see Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie waiting anxiously for Edward. They're all going hunting for the day, meaning Alice had volunteered to spend the entire day with me. I groaned as I stepped out of the car. Edward smiles and then leans forward to whisper something in my ear.

"Better than spending the entire day with Rosalie."

I glance over to where his siblings are standing. Emmett waves eagerly to me, and Jasper gives a polite nod. Rosalie doesn't stop glaring at me.

I follow Edward up the steps to the house and in an instant Alice is skipping down the steps to greet us. She wraps me in an enthusiastic hug, and I glare at Edward.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella! Its been way too long. Edward over here never seems to bring you around anymore."

Edward smiles apologetically at her, and bends down to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon." he whispers softly

I nod. Soon isn't soon enough. I see him walk over to his family and then they are gone in an instant. I sigh inwardly and turn to face Alice. I'm suddenly startled. The usual carefree look Alice was just wearing a minute ago has now been completely swept off her face. She stares worriedly at me and I can't imagine what it is. Confused, I glance behind me, but Alice pulls me forward and lifts me up in her arms sprinting towards the garage. Before I can even process whats going on, I'm in her car, and she is behind the wheel, driving even faster than Edward normally does.

"Alice..."

My confused voice is cut off by her own.

"I had a vision."

I'm stunned. Not by the fact that she had a vision, but by how she is reacting to it. Why not tell Edward of it? He most certainly didn't know. He thought we were having a girls day, and instead we're speeding down the highway at over a hundred miles per hour.

"Of what?" I choke out.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters Alice! You've practically kidnapped me!"

She sighs in annoyance.

"You'll see when we get there. I can't tell you now or you'll never believe me."

"When we get where exactly?" I shout exasperated.

She looks over at me, and I can tell by the expression on her face that I'm not going to be happy with her reply. She's quiet for a moment and I press further back into my seat, wishing she would keep her eyes on the road instead of staring at me. After what seems like hours she finally answers.

"Volterra."

My heart stops beating for a moment and my stomach drops. I can't go back there. The screams of the humans the Volturi drank from still ring in my ears, the pained look on Edwards face as Jane tortured him still haunts my memories, and I can still feel Aros cold hand clutching mine. I can't go back.

"Stop the car."

"Bella..."

"Stop! I will jump out of this car if you don't turn around."

"Please Bella just listen."

"To what? You didn't give me a chance to listen you dragged me in this car. Does Edward even know? I can't think of any reason you would possibly want to go back there and take me with you. You can't just kindnap people like this Alice!"

"Please you're overreacting."

"What!?" I scream.

"A vision. I said I had a vision, so you just need to trust me on this. Please."

She looks at me desperately and for some reason I have an urge to trust her. I don't know why, and the idea of trusting her is insane, but I want to. I just stare back at her and I slowly feel myself nod. She gives a small smile and just like that I have agreed to do the most stupid insane thing anyone in my situation could possibly do. And I'm terrified because I know that I'm going to have to pay for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Janes POV_

I don't use my gift. If I did my head would be torn off by Demitrri and Felix, the two vampires Aro has holding me. He's pacing back and forth across the room and my eyes never leave and Felix hold me tightly by the arms, and my twin brother Alec stands in the corner of the room.

"Loyaly." I hear Aro sound out. "Can you tell me what that means my dear Jane?"

I don't answer and Felixs grip tightens on my arm. Aro waits impatiently for my answer but all I do is stare back at him. Theres no use in responding, he's going to kill me anyways. He's seen everything.

It was after the Cullens left, taking that beautiful girl, Isabella with them. And the word beautiful is really such an understatement. In the instant I saw her I changed. For the better of for the worse, I'm not entirely sure yet. But I did and it took all of my strenght to hold my composure. But I did it, because it was maintain my sadistic facade or be killed. But I never took my eyes of her when we stood in the room. She clutched onto Edward like he was her life and in that moment I knew that he was hers and she was his. And it sickened me. But I held myself back and did as Aro told me to do. Until he told me to torture her.

It was strange how this human had blocked out Aro. Incredible really. Even I, one of the most powerful vampires in exsistence found myself impressed with her ability to block out my master. He was impressed too. And the moment his eyes met mine I was paralyzed with fear. I knew what he was going to ask. For me to torture her. She was able to block out Aros gifts, so I was almost sure she would be able to block out mine, but I wasn't about to test it. And when Edward jumped in front of her, I knew I had the perfect oppertunity. I tortured him like all others, probably enjoying his pain more than I've ever enjoyed anyone elses screams. I wanted him to suffer. A smirk crossed my lips and thats when I began to think that maybe I wasn't changed for the better, maybe I was still the same sadistic slave to Aro. In questioning my eyes flicker to Isabellas and I see the agony etched on her face.

"Stop! Please!" She rushes to him and kneels on the ground.

I want more than anything to keep hurting him, and I need to see the pain on his face. But her pleas are ringing in my ears and the pained expression on her face finally makes me release Edward. Aro nods towards Isabella and my eyes lock on hers, she looks terrified, and I can't do it. I don't even try to torture her. Because I'm scared too. Scared that it will work. So I let a frustrated expression cross my face and I glare at her the rest of the time.

And afterwards, Aro found out everything. Of course he did, his power makes it impossible to conceal anything. But I wasn't clever enough to think of that in the moment. And now he's going to kill me, as punishment for my disloyalty.

"If you can't answer the question my dear, you know what we'll have to do. Its simply the laws of the Volturi."

I glance desperately towards my brother but he stares coldly ahead. He's Aros slave, I know he will do anything for him, even watch his sister be killed.

"Jane!" He's angry now, waiting for my reply.

I could answer anything in the world and he wouldn't be happy. He's already seen too much, and even if he did keep me alive, he would only see more of how I think about her everyday.

I'm terrified. I can't speak, but my master is waiting for a response. So I choke out the only thing I can possibly think might save me.

"I'm sorry."

Aros eyes widen and suddenly his mouth turns upwards and he begins to laugh.

"I know you are my dear. We all are. Me especially. Such a shame it is to waste someone as gifted as you..."

"Please..." my voice is barely above a whisper.

Aro just shakes his head.

"Disloyalty to the Volturi will not be tolerated. There are rules the rest of the world abide by and you are no exception. You must pay the punishment."

I struggle against the hold of Demetrii and Felix as Aro steps towards me. I should use my gift now, but I can't bring myself to use it against Aro. He is my master and I am his slave, he saved me, and for over one thousand years I've had this mentality. So my gift remains unused. He places his hands around my head and I stare desperately into his eyes, begging him. He won't save me though. I am going to die.

"Enough!"

Aros eyes widen in surprise and he releases me. The voice is easy to recognize but i can't imagine why she would be here.

Aro moves to the side and I am able to see the vampire who matches the high-pitched voive. Alice Cullen. And then my eyes spot her and I'm terrified all over again.

Isabella Swan, here to watch me die.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alices POV_

Aro stands there smiling at me. He must be surprised about my arrival, but he doesn't show it.

"Alice, how pleasant to see you again."

My eyes flash with annoyance. I know the game he's playing at.

"I don't think I can say the same."

He doesn't show any anger or annoyance, he masks his feelings well. He just sighs and carries on,

"What a pity...but I must say it certainly is a surprise to see you here. Especially with the human again."

At this I glance over to Bella who has remained her composure throughout this entire ordeal. I can't tell her everything just yet. It was a miracle I managed to bring her here, but I suppose it had to happen. She stares back coldly at Aro but I can tell shes afraid and no doubt angry at me.

"Yes, well we have something to request from you."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Well you come at a most unfortunate time. As you can see we have some business we need to attend to..."

"Thats exactly what we're here for." I cut him off.

He looks taken aback and frowns at me,

"Please explain."

"I think it would be better if I showed you." I say carefully

He nods in understanding and I step forward and give him my hand. And I show him everything.

The thing he sees is one of the visions I've had. The vision of the Volturis home burning. Of Felixs body being surrounded by the flames. Multiple vampires are in the vision, running with torches, and the last part of the vision is Aro fleeing the scene.

The next thing he sees is Bella and I in the car, driving to Volterra.

_You can't just kidnap someone Alice!"_

And then he sees Volterra burning again. Humans screaming as at least a hundred vampires take over the city and burn it. The Volturii are nowehere to be found.

At last I pull my hand away. He's seen enough. If he sees the next vision, Jane will certainly end up dead. I need to be careful with what I show him.

He doesn't ask to see my hand again and he shows no sign that he recognized me tearing my hand from his. His blood red eyes are focused directly on Jane.

Shes kneeling on the ground, with Felix and Demetrii holding here there. Her eyes meet Aros and she searches his face for anything, any sign that he's not going to kill her. I turn back to Aro to speak,

"Once word gets around that your prized weapon is gone, the Volturii will be doomed. You've made too many enemies Aro."

He seems angry,

"Are you proposing that I keep a traitor in the ranks of the Volturi."

I speak slowly and carefully now, this is the point where I have to word things correctly.

"I am proposing that you keep her alive."

"And do what with her?"

I take a deep breath.

"Let her come with us."

Its like the world has stopped for a moment and no one says anything or moves at all. Then all hell breaks loose.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bellas POV_

I don't even see them, they move so quickly. In as second, Felix is on Alice, and Alec is restraining Jane. Alice of course sees him coming and turns to face him. She leaps over him and he lunges for her. She dodges him and moves quickly to the right. I feel absolutely helpless as I watch the battle. And suddenly I hear a scream. Demetrii is on the ground rolling in agony. Jane is now struggling to pull away from Alec.

Suddenly, the screams stop and Demetrii pulls himself up from the ground. Alecs powers are now focused completely on Jane. The dark smoke that pours from his fingertips now surrounds Jane making her lose all senses. Her blood red eyes become glassy.

"Bella!" Alice screams across the room.

In that instant I know what she wants me to do. If I am immune to Aro and Jane, why shouldn't I be immune to Alec as well? I sprint towards Jane and the black smoke surrounds me. I hold my breath and wait for the loss of all of my senses. But it doesn't come. I can still feel. I grab Jane and pull her towards me. Moving with her I sprint away from the smoke and towards the door. But the black smoke is everywhere and I realize with dread that theres no way I'm getting Jane away from it.

Theres a crash and I feel someone reach and pull me out of the thick smoke along with Jane. Her eyes seem to regain focus and she leaps away from me. Alice is pulling me up and carrying me away from the smoke. Two seconds later I hear Alecs screams. I turn in Alices arms and see Jane running towards the door. She's going to escape, and we aren't. I feel a surge of annoyance towards Alice. I would of thought she would be able to see this, yet, she dragged me to my death anyways. Just then it feels like I brick wall has run into us and I go flying out of Alices arms. Felix has recovered and tackled Alice to the ground. I move to pick myself up when I feel someone grab me by the shirt and lift me in the air. Demetrii holds me up and growls.

"Alice!"

She looks desperately at me, but the sudden distraction allows Felix to throw her across the room. I try to kick Demetrii, but its a pathetic attempt. I am going to die. I think of Edward because his face is the last I want to see in my mind before everything becomes nothing.

_Janes POV_

I'm at the door. Alec is still writhing on the ground in pain and I glance back desperately at the battle to make sure that Aro won't be following me in my escape. I don't see him, instead I see a sight that terrifies me more. Demetrii is holding Bella up, his hand gripping her throat. I am two steps away from my freedom but I ignore it. I sprint forward and leap towards Demetrii. He is knocked to the ground and drops Bella. Demetrii quickly recovers and throws himself at me, only to collapse on the ground screaming. I don't plan on having to fight, I've never had to, my gifts made sure of that. I glance towards Bella who looks taken aback.

"Stop!"

Its Aros voice shouting over the fighting. He stands in the center of the room by the thrones. Felix immdeiately freezes and Alice is standing glaring at him. Demetrii and Alec stop and glance up towards Aro. Once again it is like the world has stopped.

"Why fight friends? I'm sure Alice has a perfect reason for bringing up such an idea."

He's curious I think to myself, he wants to see what Alice has seen. Alice stands with a stange look on her face. She looks almost worried. Slowly she approaches Aro. He holds out his hand anxiously but she just stares at it. Finally, she leans down to him and says something so quietly only he can hear it.

_Alices POV_

I can't show him the vision that led me here in the first place. He'll never let Jane go. I need to play this well. So I bend down to him instead of offering him my hand.

"You've already seen the vision." I say quitely

He looks at me in surprise. And I carry on,

"Thats all I've seen. But I've already shown you. Bella has no idea why she's here. She loves Edward and once Jane realizes that she'll come straight back to you."

He seems to be contemplating this.

"Its the only way to have her become truly loyal to you again."

He stares at me for a moment and then nods.

"Very well." He is addressing the whole room now.

"If it must be so, Jane will be allowed to live. As long as she follows the Cullens."

Felix snarls, "

"This is insanity."

"Quiet." Aro snaps at him. "It is the decsion I have made based on what will be best for all of us."

I see Demetrii staring coldly at me. But his recation isn't the one I'm worried about now. I glance towards Bella who is standing there staring at me in absolute disbielf. Her expression is one between horror and complete anger. I sigh inwardly to myself.

Aro turns away from me. I know he is displeased with the way things have turned out.

"You may leave now." he says walking away from me.

Felix, and Demetri follow him out of the room. Alec just stands there, his eyes focus on mine, and his blood red ones flash with absolute hate.

"You and Aro will regret this decision." he says coldly.

Then he too turns and follows Aro out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! It made my day :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Janes_ POV _

I'm sitting in the back of Alices fancy sports car as we speed away from Volterra. I shift around in my seat, its uncomfortable, I can't remember the last time I was in a car. I refuse to meet Isabellas eyes. I don't want to see them because I know they will hold only disappointment. The look on her face when she arrived proved she didn't know why she was there. She hadn't come to save me. The midget had. But why? A thousand questions ran through my head but I kept my mouth shut and didn't ask any of them. Suddenly I feel Isabella staring at me from the seat next to me. I keep my eyes focused forward. She doesn't take her gaze away from me but I refuse to meet her eyes.

"Why?"

She speaks softly and at first I think shes adressing Alice but when I turn to her, she is focused soley on me. I'm quiet for a minute but she doesn't avert her gaze until I finally answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Why come and save me?"

I panic, I didn't realize she had noticed I could of left her there. I don't know what to say and I use every defense I have so my words come out harsh.

"Because seeing as you're an absolutely useless human you would of been dead in a second had I not. And when your blood was spilt it would of distracted me."

Her eyes flicker away from mine and she drops her gaze on me. Up the front Alice sighs. Why does she care so much?

"Problem?" I snarl

She glances back at me,

"Seeing that we just saved your life I'm sure you could stand to be a little nicer."

I'm mad now. Why did she save my life? I'm confused about everything and I can't stand it.

"I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask to be stuck with some ignorant Cullen and her pet human."

Alice just smirks and I'm annoyed. Who does she think she is? She knows something and she's not letting onto it. I'm two seconds away from sending her into a fit of screams but then I remember shes driving. If we were to crash I would certainly be fine...but Isabella wouldn't be so fortunate.

At the thought of her I look over to see her staring out the window. I regret what I said but I can't take it back now.

It's pitch black outside and I wonder how much longer this ride will be. I don't want to say anything else that I'll end up regretting.

At last we pull up to what I assume is the Cullens house. Its large and certainly show off their wealth but its nowhere near as impressive as the Volturis castle. Isabella has her head against the window and her eyes closed so I assume she must be sleeping. Alice glances at her and then looks up at me.

"Get out of the car." she whispers quietly

I have no reason to not do as she says so I follow her orders and jump out of the car closing the door quietly so I don't wake Isabella. I turn to see Alice standing directly ahead of me and I frown.

"What is it?" I hiss

She raises her eyebrows,

"You should really be more polite Jane."

"What about you?" I snarl "Its a little impolite to barge into someones home and drag them across the country."

"If I didn't you'd be dead. We saved you Jane."

"Why bother?" I say angrily

Her eyes soften.

"I had a vision of you and Bella."

I freeze and my body tenses.

"A vision of what?"

She looks towards the car and lowers her voice.

"Of you two, kissing."

I swear right then and there my world stops. I step back from Alice and give a desperate look towards the car. I'm panicked that Alice knows my feelings for Bella.

"Thats insanity." I whisper harshly

She looks at me and speaks softly,

"Its not. I know what you feel Jane."

She reaches out to touch my arm but I pull away.

"If you know then why didn't you let me die? Your brother is in love with her, why bother saving me?"

She looks down,

"Because...she looked so happy. Happier than I've ever seen her look with him."

I stare at her. There is no possible way that Isabella Swan could ever look happy kissing someone like me. I just stand there looking at Alice and then back to the car where perfect, beautiful Isabella is. This time when Alice touches me I don't pull away.

"So did you Jane."

Of course I would.

Then her expression hardens,

"So maybe you would consider at least trying to make an attempt to be nice."

All I can do is nod,

"Where?" I ask "When? What happens?"

I want to know everything I can about it.

Alice just smiles at me,

"I think I'll let you figure that out."

Then she turns and skips daintily up the front porch. Before she enters the house she calls out,

"2nd floor, third door on the left. Your room is the one across from hers."

And then shes gone. Strangely enough I think that I actually might be starting to like the short Cullen. I take one step towards the house and then I think of Isabella. I open the car door gently and lift her carefully into my arms. She mumbles something softly and turns in my arms. I stand stifly not wanting to wake her and when I see that shes still asleep I carry her up the front porch and make my way into the house.

Its beautiful on the inside. Then a feeling of dread hits me as I realize that tomorrow I will be meeting the rest of the Cullens. Just an hour ago I would of given anything to get away from having to live with them and now I will do anything to be able to stay. All for the beautiful girl sleeping in my arms.

I carry her up to her room and lay her gently on the bed. She looks absolutely perfect when she sleeps. Beautiful really. I lay the blanket over her and smile softly to myself when I see that she is fully settled.

As I leave her room I shut the door gently and try not to think about tomorrow. When I'll have to see the Cullens, but most of all when I'll have to see him again. And this time I'll have to restrain from using my gift even though I absolutely despise everything that is Edward Cullen.

I can only hope that Alice is right.

**So next chapter it'll be time to meet the Cullens and see how they react to everything :) I'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bellas POV_

I awake to shouting. For a minute I can't remember where I am and my eyes search around the room frantically. Then, I relax. I'm in Edwards room, Alice must of carried me up here after last night. My mind flashes back to the memories of it all, but just then my thinking is interrupted by a loud crash.

"What the hell were you thinking Alice!" I hear Edward shout loudly

I miss Alices reply, she speaks much quieter than Edward, and in order to hear the rest of the conversation I slip out of my room and to the stairs. Halfway down I can see the kitchen and the scene that is unfolding within it.

Edward stands with his fists clenched, glaring at Alice. Behind him I can see Emmett and Rosalie looking on. Alice stands stifly, arms folded, looking up at Edward. She seems tiny compared to his tall form. Behind her stands Jane. I'm surprised to see how uncomfortable she looks. Her eyes are focused on the ground and her hands are tightly clenched.

"I already told you Edward." Alice sighs "She is staying with us. I couldn't just let her die."

"She's not staying anywhere near us. You could of just let her die for all she did to us and especially for everything she did to Bella. For all I care she could of been torn limb from limb by the Volturi."

I wait for Edwards screams of pain to come, but Janes eyes just stay focused on the ground. I'm surprised and I walk down the stairs.

Edwards eyes snap up to meet me.

"Bella...are you okay?"

I nod and walk over to Alice who smiles a little.

"Whats all this?" I say as if I don't see the point in arguing.

Edward sighs in frustration.

"Alice was wrong to bring you to Volterra. Completely wrong. As if you should have to risk your life to save that." her gestures at Jane

I'm taken aback. Its cruel what he said. I know everything Jane has done but she was almost just killed by the Volturi. And she did save my life...

I glance towards Jane who is looking up at me with almost a pained expression in her eyes.

"Alice knew what she was doing." I say, even though I don't really believe it.

Edward opens his mouth to say something but is suddenly interrupted.

"What's going on here." Dr. Cullens smooth voice rings out throughout the kitchen and everyone turns to see him and Esme standing in the doorway. He wears a surprised look and Esme wears one of amusement.

"Alice..."

"The Volturi were going to kill her. I had to step in."

He raises his eyebrows

"And now what?"

"They've agreed to let her live...as long as she lives with us."

I'm only half listening to what Alice is saying. I can't pull my eyes off of Jane. She seems to have froze since Carlisle walked in.

"Well then of course she can."

Edward slams his fist down on the table and I jump startled.

"She dragged Bella the entire way to Volterra! She could of been killed! And if she stays here the danger will only continue."

Esme reaches out and touches Edwards arm lightly. She glances up at me,

"Bella..."

"She should stay." I don't know why I say it, its so insane.

All I know is that I need to know more about Jane. Why were the Volturi trying to kill her? And why did she save me? I can't let those questions go unanswered.

Emmetts booming voice rings out,

"Well I'm all for it if Bellas cool."

I throw Emmett a grateful look.

Rosalie just nods and at this point I'm even happy with that.

"Bella you don't know what you're doing..." Edward begins

I glance at Jane whos bloodred eyes meet mine for the first time since the car ride home. The way she looks at me is almost unreadable. Too many emotions to decipher. But I know I've made the right choice.

"Janes staying Edward."

His hand tightens on the countertop and leaves a large indent in it.

"Well, that settles it then." Alice claps her hands together before Edward can say anything else.

Alice turns to Jane.

"Of course we can't have you wandering around in all that Volturi gear you have on."

Jane looks surprised and I actually feel bad for her. She has no idea whats in store for her.

"I don't think my clothes will be the right fit, and I doubt you'll want any of Bellas." I hear her go on.

I roll my eyes and turn to Edward blocking out the rest of the conversation as Jane attempts to argue with her.

"I can't believe you."

"I just think it would be best if she stayed."

"Why? So she can have the chance to torture us all again."

"No, I dont think that..."

"She is a sadist."

"You're wrong." I say it much more loudly than I had intended it to be and everyone in the room turns to us. We stand in silence until Alice breaks it.

"Jane and I are going shopping." She says brightly "Will you come with us?"

"Absoluetly." I say, without thinking. I need to get away from Edward.

I turn to follow Alice out to the car when suddenly edward grabs me tightly.

"Stay."

I sigh, "I'll be fine."

I move to get away but his grip tightens.

"Edward let go."

His grip tightens to almost a painful level.

"Edward..."

And then his grip completely losens on mine and his expression becomes one of pain. My hand slips out of his and I see Jane standing by the door. Almost immediately after I get away she lets Edward go. Furious Edward jumps to his feet and launches himself at Jane. But midair he collides with Emmett and they go craching to the ground.

"Leave it." Emmett barks

Edwards eyes are like ice and he glares at Jane who smirks back at him. Rushing past them to Alice and the garage I mumble a qucik thank you to Emmett who nods at me. If thyeres one thing that I love about Emmett its that he is always on your side. Often I wish Edward was more like that. But he's just concerned I think to myslef. At last we reach the garage and hop in the car. Jane mumbles something about not getting why she can't just keep the clothes she has on and I can't help but smile. Then, we are speeding off to some mall that I'm sure Alice will be thrilled to take us too.

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Next chapter will have more BellaxJane interaction :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Janes POV_

As soon as we enter the mall my entire body stiffens. I hadn't realized how long its been since I last fed until now. The scent of multiple humans hits me hard and my eyes darken to a deeper red.

"Jane. Are you okay?" Bella looks worried

Alice is already skipping ahead, oblivious to everything around her. How can she be so calm with all of these people around her? I dont' respond to Bella I just grimace.

"How long has it been since you last fed." She says quietly.

I'm surprised she can tell thats whats wrong.

"I'm fine." I say and start making my way toward Alice.

She touches my arm lightly and I freeze.

"We can leave if you need."

I shake my head. I can't speak, my eyes are solely focused on where her hand rests on my arm.

"Okay." she says "Then we better hurry, or Alice will have been to all the stores by the time we get moving."

People keep giving us weird looks as we walk through the mall. I'm guessing it has something to do with the Volturi style clothes I am wearing. I don't see anyone else wearing a long dark cloak. One group of teens chuckle as they go by and I am about to send them screaming to their knees until Bella quickly steers me into some store that Alice has chosen.

Alice has already picked out what looks to be fifty outfits. My eyebrows raise in shock when I see what she has chosen.

"You're insane."

She waves me off with her hand.

"These are perfect."

"I would draw more attention to myself in those clothes than I am now."

Bella laughs behind me.

"Alice, give her a break."

"We're shopping for you too Bella." she says cheerfully.

Bella pales, and I can't help the small smile that comes across my face at her reaction. Alice throws something at her and rushes her to a dressing room. I can hear Bellas protests but Alice refuses to listen.

"Just try it on."

"If I do this is the last thing you're choosing for us."

Alice seems to contemplate this, and then reluctantly agrees. Bella sighs and steps into a dressing room and closes the door behind her. I glance across at Alice somewhat surprised that shes this enthusiastic. She always seemed so calm at Volterra. She grins back at me.

"You're welcome."

"For what?" I ask

And then Bella steps out of the dressing room. She's wearing a skin tight dress thats pushing it with how short it is. Her hair cascades down her shoulders and although its not styled or anything, it looks absolutely beautiful. I can't stop staring and I'm half worried that shes going to notice but I'm too focused on her too care.

"Its perfect!" Alice exclaims

"Alice..."

"No arguing you promised me this one thing."

Bella glances desperately at me, but I'm not going to be the one to protest against Alice making her get that dress so I just look away.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look stunning. What do you think Jane?"

Alice is staring at me expectantly and her gaze screams for me to be nice. _Its beautiful._ I think to myself. But when I try to form the words, I choke and just mumble,

"Its nice."

Alice seems a little disappointed, and I know I could be doing more to help her vision come true, but I've never really been nice to anyone before. And I'm not exactly sure how to do it.

Alice finally hassles Bella into letting her buy the dress, and after an hour of shopping we have one thing. One thing for Bella and nothing for me.

Alice exits the store and begins to rush us off somewhere else. Until Bella protests.

"You're done Alice. That was the agreement."

Alices face falls and Bella begins to lead us off somewhere else.

"Dont worry." she whispers to me, "We'll get something fine for you."

I smile thankfully.

We go into store after store as Bella grabs jeans, t shirts, sweatshirts, and all kinds of clothing for me. Even Alice helps out a little, choosing some things that are not so ridiculous.

At the end of the day, Bella tosses me a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt. I stare at them not moving.

"They'll be comfy." she points out

I've never really worn anything besides the clothes I have in Volterra so I'm uncomfortable putting these ones on. And when I look at myself in the mirror I don't recognize myself at all. I step out awkwardly and Bella grins,

"Perfect."

Alice just sighs and mumbles something under her breath that I don't catch, but I'm pretty sure I have a good idea about what she is saying.

"Lets get out of here." Bella says exhaustedly

"You two go. I'm going to stay and shop some more." she throws Bella the keys to her car.

Bella nods and motions for me to follow her out of the mall.

We reach the car and I step inside. I'm nervous. An emotion thats foreign to me like most. We begin driving down the highway and there is an awkward silence in the car. Bella reaches over and flicks a button on the panel of the car. Music fills the car. I've never heard anything like it. In fact, I've never really heard music before. Its one of those things the Volturi consider time wasting. Bella reaches over to turn the dial off but my hand shoots out to stop hers. Our hands lay like that, touching each other, frozen. She looks at me strangely.

"What's wrong?"

I reply with one word, "Music."

She smiles, "Have you never heard this song before?"

"No, I've never heard music before."

Bellas eyes widen.

"You've never heard music."

"Maybe once or twice. The Volturi never play music."

Bella smiles and turns the dial upwards so that the music becomes louder. It's like I'm in a daze. The words being sung have captivated my attention.

_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. _

I stare over at Bella.

_And the reason is you._

Her eyes lock on mine. Then she quickly glances back towards to the road.

_I found a reason to show. A side of me you didn't know._

"I love this song." she says softly

"Its beautiful." I say quietly.

A smile plays across her face.

"What?"

"I just never thought..." her voice trails off

But I know what she means. She never thought I would describe something like that.

_I'm not a perfect person. _

I stare at the ground.

"You looked beautiful in that dress." my voice is even quieter

I don't dare to look at her, and the car is silent. I half hope she heard me. Suddenly, she takes a sharp turn and the car swerves to the left. She has pulled onto the highway.

"What are you doing."

"Driving."

"To where exactly?"

"I don't know."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise at her.

"Lets just drive anywhere." she says

_And so I have to say before I go, that I just to want you to know._

So we keep driving all night, listening to the radio. Occasionally Bella sings along to a song she knows, and even I find myself joining in on the chorus.

"You have a really nice voice." she says grinning at me.

A smile crosses my face, and her eyes soften.

"I don't think I've ever really seen you smile." she states seriously

I shrug and don't respond. Its true.

"You should more often."

"Why?" I don't mean for it, but it comes out harshly, and I immediately regret it.

She stares straight ahead at the road.

"Its just...you have.." she stammers, and I don't think I've ever seen her nervous like this before. "A really pretty smile."

"Oh." I breathe out, not really being able to say anything else.

But I'm fully smiling at her now.

"I've never really had a reason to before." I say

All she does is nod, and I lean back in my seat. She pulls the car off the highway, and we drive through a small town.

"We should probably figure out where we are." she says

We stop and ask for directions and it turns out we've ended up at least two hours from Forks. It didn't feel like we'd been driving that long at all.

Bella sighs and turns to me.

"I'll call people and make up some story. We're just going to have to stay in a hotel tonight."

I look at the time on the car dashboard. Its midnight.

"Okay." I agree

Bella seems exhausted, and I can't drive, so the only option we have is to stay here overnight.

So we pull up into a hotel, and set up our room.

**Thanks again to all the amazing people who reviewed! :) I really really appreciate it! And just in case you were wondering the song I used during this is called 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Bellas POV_

As soon as we enter the room my phone buzzes. I'm annoyed. Who on earth is texting me at midnight? I glance down at the phone in my palm. Of course, its Edward. As soon as I answer the phone his annoyed voice rings out,

"Where are you!?"

I sigh and I can see Jane watching me from across the room.

"A hotel." I answer

"What the hell are you doing at a hotel? With Jane?" He sneers

"We got caught up and decided it was best if we rented a hotel for the night."

"Caught up doing what? I want you the hell away from that pyschopath."

"She's not..." and then I stop as I see Jane staring expectantly at me.

"Never mind." I say annoyed. I'm exhausted and I want to sleep.

"Listen to me Bella..."

I sigh

"I'm going to be home tomorrow morning, it'll be fine."

"Bella..."

"Goodnight Edward." I say and slam the phone shut.

I collapse into the bed.

"That was Edward?"

I glance up at Jane who has an odd expression on her face.

"Yeah."

She just stares at the ground. Weird. I roll over and pull the blankets over myself. I throw a sheepish look at Jane.

"Sorry, you don't mind waiting do you? I'm just exhausted and..."

"No, I don't." her voice is softer than I've ever heard.

"Thanks." I mumble and soon I fall into a deep sleep.

_The sound of someone screaming rings in my ears. Maybe its my own screaming as I run through the empty halls, but I'm sure I am being called by someone else. _

_"Bella!" _

_Over and over again the tortured cry. As if someone is in the most pain of their life, their twisted scream rising up._

_"Bella!" _

_Its then I recognize the voice. Its Jane. _

_At the end of the hallway I see a door and I throw it open. Someone is standing, their back faced to me, so I don't see their face, they are gripping Janes neck and her wide frightned eyes send me a slient plea. _

_"Bella, pleae..." _

_I try to run to her but its too late. There is a horrible sound of screaching metal and Janes head is torn from her body. A fire ignites and her limp body is tossed into it. Now there are only my screams echoing throughout the hall. The figure turns to me. _

_"How nice of you to join us, Isabella Swan." _

_Aro stands in front of my, smiling wide, his eyes gleaming. And then he lunges for me. _

"Bella." a soft voice rings out.

My eyes shoot open and I'm panicked. I'm sobbing uncontrolably. By now I should be used to the nightmares, but ever since Edward left me they started getting worse, even now that hes back, I still dont feel safe. I glance around the foreign room. Suddenly an ice cold hand touches my cheek and I jump.

"Bella..."

Jane is sitting on the bed staring worriedly at me. Before I know what I am doing I fall into her arms and cry. She stiffens and I am sure shes never really been this close to anyone in a while.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." I stutter

She seems to termble and her hand finds her way to my back and she rests it there soothingly.

"Its okay." she whispers "I promise you're okay."

We sit there on the bed, me wrapped in her arms, and she slowly starts to relax. At last I pull away from her and meet her eyes.

"Bad dream."

She nods and goes to stand up from the bed. Immediately I feel less safe and I grab her hand. She looks at me in surprise.

"Stay." I whisper

She looks unsure and nervous,

"Are you sure?"

I nod

"Please."

She lays back down on the bed and I pull myself into her. She craefully wraps her arm around me and I whisper a quiet thank you. We lay there for a moment and I am drifting to sleep when suddenly her voice snaps me out of my subconcious.

"What was it about?"

I blush, but luckily she can't tell in the dark. Its embarrassing really that I dreamt about her. Its embarrassing that a dream like that upset me so much. She'd probably want to kill me if she found out the truth. So I look away.

"Edward."

"What about him?"

"Him...being killed by Aro. It just seemed real and I panicked."

_Janes POV_

I swear my heart breaks into a million pieces when I hear how she panicked at just the thought of him dying.

"Thats for sure." I snarl

She seems taken aback and tries to explain.

"They always seem real. Every detail."

"What do you mean always?"

"Every nightmare."

"How often do you have them."

She looks away.

"How often?" I say again.

"I didn't use to have them that often, then he left...and they got worse and they've never gotten better."

I growl. This is news to me.

"What do you mean he left?"

She seems surprised by my question and I'm guessing she thought I already knew.

"He left me for a year, and then he thought I tried to kill myeslf which is why he was willing to expose himself in the sunlight."

I don't really pay attention to what she is saying. All I can think of is that he left her.

I need to make him feel pain, I need to make anyone feel pain right now. Just to take out my anger. I clench my fist.

"Jane...are you okay?"

"Fine." I say stifly

I never do well with anger. I always lose control and end up using my gift on someone. Oh how I wish Edward was here.

Suddenly Bellas hand finds mine and she grips it.

"Thank you."

I stare into her beautiful brown eyes and all previous anger melts away.

"Of course." I say, not breaking my gaze.

She smiles softly and its not long before she drifts away into sleep. And I lie with her all night, just in case of another nightmare. I stay with her because I would never leave her like Edward did.


	9. Chapter 9

**All the reviews have made my life! :) Heres a short chapter that I hope you enjoy! Promise I'll update soon and the next chapter will be longer :)**

_Bellas POV_

I wake up with my head on Janes chest. I smile as I remember last night. Who would of thought that one day I would be thanking Jane Volturi? I turn my face up to her. Her eyes are shut and I would of sworn she was sleeping if I hadn't known it was impossible.

"Jane?" I say softly

Her eyes snap open and she looks down at me. A small smile crosses her face.

"Goodmorning."

In that moment all I want to do is stay here wrapped in Janes arms. I shift closer into her, and then I freeze.

_Edward. _

I leap out of the bed and Jane throws me an odd look, startled by my actions.

"We have to get back." I mumble as I rush around the room, grabbing things.

"Calm down, we'll be back soon."

I sigh and grab my bag. Jane follows me out of the room and we rush out to the car.

The two hour car ride is long, and silent. But I like it. We listen to more music and that seems to be our thing now. I want to ask Jane questions, I'm curious. She confuses me. She seems so harsh anb violent, yet, the way she has been acting towards me hasn't been cruel at all. In fact, its been sweet. And why did she save me? But I have a strong feeling that Jane wouldn;t react well to the questions I have in mind. So I keep my mouth shut.

At long last we pull into the driveway. As soon as I step out of the car I feel something rush past me and in a second I see Edward lift Jane up and throw her against the side of the house. He moves so swiftly to her crumpled form that I don't have time to react. He lifts her up by the throat,

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Edward..." I shout

He ignores me and slams her against the wall.

"Tell me!"

And then he is kneeling on the ground, face contorted in pain. His whole body vibrates with the fire that Jane is sending through his veins.

"Jane!" I scream

She ignores me.

Edward moans.

"Stop! Please!"

Suddenly Carlile and Alice burst through the porch door and Jane immdediately drops her wall of pain.

"Whats going on here?" Carliles voice rings out, its the first time I think I've ever heard him angry

"I.." Jane begins

"Shes a saidst thats what." Edward snarls

Alice just looks upset.

Jane just stands there and suddenly her eyes lock on mine. Its a desperate look, one that screams for help, and she looks so broken and confused. I open my mouth to say something but her small voice interrupts me.

"Sorry Master."

I'm shocked and I think everyone is. The word master just doesn't make sense.

Suddenly Edward starts to laugh,

"Master? Did Aro really screw you up that badly?"

Its then I realize why she called him that. Her past with Aro, the way she would do absolutely anything for him, the way she called him her master. Thats the dynamic shes used to. And since Carlile is the head of the household she can't help but see him as an Aro.

"Theres no need to call me that." Carlile speaks softly

Jane just looks confused.

"We're a family here, theres no hierarchy."

Jane seems thrown off by this and she just stares at the ground and nods. Carlile looks at Alice and then back at us.

"No more problems."

Edward growls and I can't help but feel annyoed at him. I turn around and suddenly notice that Janes gone.

"Wheres Jane?" and as I say this I can't help but feeling panicked

"Dont care." Edward says stifly and then grabs my hand to lead me inside.

Alice grabs me by the shoulder,

"She left."

"What?"

"I saw her run into the woods."

I feel sick.

"We have to find her."

Alice nods, get on my back.

"No way." Edward says through clenched teeth "Forget her."

"Edward you were the one who started this whole fight. I'm going to get her." I say annoyed

Edward seems a little taken aback and a look of anger sweeps across his face.

"Fine. Go rescuse that little sadistic monster."

At those last few words I snap.

"Shes not a monster." I shout exsasperated

Edward glares at me and storms into the house.

"Ready?" Alice asks

I nod and climb on her back. Soon we are sprinting through the forest. I don't know how to explain it but I feel guilty for what happened. I didn't do anything to help her or stand up for her. I should of shouted at Edward to stop. I should of helped her, done anything. Because I know shes not a monster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To every single amazing person that reviewed :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Its short but its a transistion chapter which will lead into the long chapter that I promised last time :)**_  
_

_Janes POV _

I sprint further and further into the woods. Aro should of just killed me. It was dumb to think that there was any sense of hope for a monster like me all because of Alices stupid vision. I wince, I had actually believed for a moment that Isabella Swan might like me. It seemed a ridiculous thought now. All of Edwards words are proof that she doesn't. She just stood there and didn't stop him.

_Because she loves him not me. _I think bitterly to myself.

And thats the way its always going to be. I might was well go back to Volterra and let Aro kill me. Or just become his slave again.

Suddenly something slams into me. I'm thrown to the ground and I roll a couple feet to the side. My eyes flash upwards to see what has attacked me.

A huge wolf stands growling down at me. It seems willing to tear my throat out and I think that maybe I'll let it. My eyes lock on its own golden ones and I don't move. I don't use my gift and I don't try to run. I was going to go back to Volterra to die, this will just save me the trip. The wolf bends down and gets ready t pounce. I close my eyes and the wolf leaps.

I wait but there is no impact, no sudden rush of pain, and no blackness consuming me. I carefully open my eyes and something grabs me from behind. Whisking around I freeze.

Isabella.

She pulls me up hurriedly.

"Are you okay?"

I don't answer as suddenly there is a crash next to me. The wolf slams into a tree and I see Alice standing a couple feet away. The wolf slowly picks itself up and focuses its eyes on me growling.

Isabella steps in front of me. This girl must be insane.

"Leave Paul." she says firmly

The wolf growls. I'm confused and I don't like the fact that Isabella seems to have placed herself between me and the wolf.

'It was a misunderstanding. Thats all."

The wolf seems to look at me and then focuses back on Bella. It crouches and looks like its ready to pounce. Immediately I grab Isabella and step in front of her her behind me. But the wolf does nothing and turns to retreat into the woods. Surprised I turn to check if Alice is okay. My blood-red eyes lock on her topaz ones and I'm startled. Across her face is a look of fear.

"Crap." I hear Isabella whisper behind me

Just as I am about to turn around it hits me. The smell of blood. I haven't hunted in two days, an eternity after living with the Volturi and feasting whenever I want to. Isabella stands with blood trickling down her forearm. My eyes turn an even deeper red and a low growl escapes my throat.

Immediately Alice rushes in front of me as I move to make my way at Isabella. She places both hands on my chest and pushes me back.

"Snap out of it Jane."

But the smell is overpowering and I can't focus on anything else but the temptation it brings.

"You're going to hurt her Jane." Alice shouts as she attempts to restrain me.

I leap at Isabella and Alice grabs my hand pulling me back. And then shes on the ground thanks to my gift and I pin Isabella up against the tree. My eyes burn with thirst and a moan escapes my lips. I hear Alice scream something behind me, but I'm not listening anymore.

Suddenly my eyes lock with Isabellas and her terrified expression halts me.

_You're hurting her. _

I hold my breath but the smell is dizzying.

_Dont do it Jane. _

I'm only vaguely aware of Alices shouts.

_You're going to kill her. _

And as my eyes lock with Bellas soft brown ones, reality immediately hits me. Shaking, I immediately drop her and she collapses to the ground in front of me.

**Ohhh a cliffhanger! :) Hope you're excited to see what happens next! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Janes POV_

She stares up at me from the ground and I swear the world has frozen.

"I'm sorry." she whispers looking up at me

Her words startle me and I take a step back.

"Why are _you_ sorry."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I just...I should of been more careful."

The look on her face is completely heartbroken.

"I'm sorry..." her voice is even softer now.

I'm bewildred because what on earth is she apologising for?

Alice leans in close to my ear and whispers for only the two of us to hear.

"A similar incident happened with Jasper...and thats why Edward left."

I'm startled. She's blaming this on herself. She shouldn't be. Its all my fault.

"Isabella.." I say as I crouch down next to her "Its not your fault."

Her eyes lock on mine and I glance down.

"Its my fault." I say quietly.

Just then I feel her hand grip mine.

"Its okay."

I yank my hand away as if I've been burned.

"No its not! I almost just killed you."

"But you didn't."

"But I could of." I say more harshly than I intended.

Her hand finds mine again and her eyes stare into my own.

"You wouldn't of."

"If Alice hadn't been here, I would of. I'm a monster."

Her hand tightens around mine.

"You're not. You controlled yourself."

"Barely."

"But it was enough."

I don't answer her and I just stare at the ground.

"Why." she suddenly asks?

Her voice startles me and its an odd question.

"What?"

"Why did you leave?"

I pause for a moment and then my eyes search for Alice but she is nowhere in sight. I don't know how to answer.

"I..." I trail off

"Don't do it again." her voice breaks

"What?" I breathe out

"Please don't leave again."

She moves closer to me and I stiffen.

"I left because I thought thats what you wanted."

She looks confused,

"Why would I want you gone?"

"Because you agree with him about everything." I say bitterly "You think I'm a sadist and a monster. You think that Aro has screwed me up so much that all I am is his slave. When the truth is..." and then I stop myself because I can't say what I was going to.

"Is what?"

"Never mind." I mumble

She grips my hand even tighter

"What is it?"

"The truth is I won't leave again." I say

A small smile crosses her face.

"I don't want to go back." I say softly "I'm sorry for everything but I can't go back to being his slave."

"You don't have to. Because I don't agree with any of that stuff Edward said."

"You should." I say angrily

"Aro is a monster. You're not."

"I alomst just killed you." I say exasperated.

"But you didn't! And that counts for a lot. Jaspers just like you, unstable around blood, and he would of killed me given the chance. You gave that chance away."

"What if I ever used my gift on you?" I say in a whisper, "What then?"

She seems confused,

"You already tried."

I shake my head,

"Thats why Aro was going to kill me. I never even tried to torture you."

She just stares back at me, shock written all over her face.

I clench her hand tightly.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not then and not ever. Thats why I saved you."

As soon as I say this she leans in gently and presses her lips to mine.

I can't comprehend whats going on. Isabella Swan, the beautiful, perfect human, whom I am madly in love with is kissing me. The entire world doesn't just stop, it fades completely away so that the only things left are me and her. Because in this one moment she is becoming my world. Its as if everything is gray and she is the only think left in a beautiful vibrant color. Her lips are soft and comforting and they taste sweet. A taste that is even more delicious then blood. I lean into her and kiss her gently back. I'm scared of hurting her and scared because this is my first kiss and what if I'm doing it all wrong? But her hand just grips mine and she captures my lips in her own.

When we finally pull away my eyes meet her soft brown ones and I smile slighlty.

"I think..." she trails off

"What?"

"I think that you are a much better kisser than Edward."

I laugh slightly and she smiles back at me.

"And I think that I like you." she says blushing "a lot."

I stay where I am, frozen.

"Really?"

She nods.

I can't help the huge smile that crosses my face.

She laughs,

"Your smile really is very pretty." she says "Have I told you that before?"

"I think so." I say breathlessly

Suddenly her eyes flash with worry.

"Edward..."

I pull my hand away from hers,

"What about him?" I say coldly

"He'll be able to ready your thoughts."

I smirk. I only wish he could read my thoughts right now.

"We shouldn't have done this?" she winces

"What do you mean?" I say angrily

"I'm with Edward."

It takes all I have not to break down right there.

"Do you want to be?" my voice breaks

She doesn't answer and her gaze lowers.

"...no."

And now it takes all I have not to let out a shout of joy right there.

"Then its okay that we did it."

She nods,

"I'm just...confused."

"About what?"

"All I've done is be with Edward. We were meant to be soulmates. To share forever. And then you come along and...the only person I can think of is you."

My voice softens "I'm confused too. But we can figure it out. I promise we can."

She smiles slightly

"We don't have to tell anyone anything for now." I say

She nods, agreeing

"But we will?" I ask jopefully

She smiles soflty at me

"Of course. As soon as we figure this all out, we'll tell everyone everything."

I allow my fingers to interwtine themselves with her own and I grip her hand tightly. I can only hope that everything will be figured out soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been sick with the flu but I'm back now and I promise that updates will be back to how they were :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Bellas POV_

We sprint through the forest, back towards the Cullens house. I ride on Janes back and although shes not as fast as Edward she seems more graceful, as if shes gliding across the forest floor. The world is a blur and rushing so fast that I can barely think. Which is good because right now I'm not exactly sure what to think.

_I kissed Jane. I kissed her and I enjoyed it. And I want to kiss her again. _

Edward can't find out, not yet. I mean, we are supposed to be soulmates. I can't just leave him. Maybe I'm just confused like I was with Jacob. Anyways, Jane will have to find a way to keep her thoughts to herself.

After what seems like only a minute we reach the Cullens house. Jane carefully lets me down. I turn and face her. God, I want to kiss her again.

"Your thoughts?" I question

She smiles a little,

"He'll never even suspect a thing."

I feel bad but at this point I feel like its the only option I have.

"Thank you."

Just then exact person I was thinking of appears, Edward. His facial expression immediately turns into a frown when he approaches us and her glares at Jane. I glance nervously at her.

"You don't have to think of torturing me every time you see me." he snarls

"I can't help it." Jane smirks

Edward rolls his eyes.

"Youre not the person I came to talk to anyways." he says harshly, then his voice softens, "I wanted to talk to you Bella."

My heart speeds up. He holds out his hand waiting for me to take it. I do and as soon as I do I can't help but notice how rough his hands are compared to Janes perfectly smooth ones.

He leads me into the house and Jane follows us in. When Edward begins leading me up the stairs she turns to go into another section of the house.

"I'm just going to find Alice." she mumbles

I feel guilty for leaving her and going off with Edward but shes gone before I can do anything.

Edward brings me to his bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

He takes a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

My eyes widen in surprise. I can't remember the last time he apologised for anything.

"For everything." he adds

"Its not me you should be apologising to." I say a little harshly

He sighs

"I don't want her to come between us. No more arguing." he smiles

"How about we go to the meadow this afternoon?"

I smile. The meadow, its our place. Just the thought of it gives me a little hope that things can start to go back to the way they were before.

"Okay." I say smiling softly

"Perfect." he grins and leans down to kiss me on the cheek.

We head back downstairs to find Alice and Jane coming up from the basement.

"I was just getting Jane something to drink from what Carlisle has." she says brightly

Jane does look much better. Before she had been too pale, even for a vampire, and her eyes are no longer close to black.

"We're going to go out hunting this afternoon." Alice adds in the same bright tone.

I shift uncomfortably. I know what Janes diet is. The memories of the screams from Volterra still haunt me. I wonder why Alice and Edward seem so relaxed about it. Noticing my worried expression Edward smiles,

"Not like that. It seems Jane has agreed to try our diet."

My eyes meet Janes and are questioning.

"I thought it would be better to match the diet of those I was living with." she says

I can't help the smile that crosses my face. I would of had to live with it if Jane hunted humans, but I'm so thankful that shes going to adapt to the Cullens diet.

Shes changing. Shes less willing to inflict pain, she smiles more, and I've even heard her once or twice. And now this. Shes changing against everything Aro taught her, for the better.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know that the past chapters have been kinda short so heres a longer one :) A lot happens so I hope you enjoy it!**

_Janes POV_

We sprint through the forest leaping from tree to tree. I'm worse at it by far. Alice is so agile, so smooth. I've never once had to sprint like this. The Volturi always move at their own pace and our food is always brought straight to us. But now I have to learn. For Bella. I couldn't live with myself hurting her. And I know that by killing humans I would be doing just that. I think it strange that I'm going to stop after a thousand years, after countless human deaths, but I am.

Alice stops suddenly, suspended in a branch. Glancing down she motions towards the forest floor. I see exactly what she is pointing at. Down below us is a deer, fully grown.

"Follow my lead."

She leaps from the tree and falls to the forest ground, landing without a sound behind the deer. I do the same. Leaping from the tree I fall gracefully down, but my landing is not as smooth. My foot cracks a branch on the ground and the deer takes off.

"Go!" Alice shouts

She is after it in a matter of seconds and I follow close behind her. Alice sprints ahead and just as we are getting close to the deer she calls out to me,

"Get it!"

I shake my head furiously,

"You take it!"

"You're going to have to learn eventually, might as well do it now!"

And suddenly she has launched herself into the tree leaving me alone with the deer. I take a deep breath and jump at it. I crash to the ground and hold the deer by the neck. I squeeze and snap it, just as I would if it were a human. The deer goes motionless and at last I bite into it and drink the blood.

It doesn't taste anywhere near as good as human blood and certainly doesn't have the same satisfaction and pleasure but it will be enough to calm my thrist.

"Well done."

Alices voice startles me and I jump.

She laughs.

"We should head back now, I bet Bella is wondering where you are." she winks

Just the way she says it lets me know that she knows exactly what happened in the forest with Bella. I want to ask her what she thinnks of Bella wanting to keep it a secret, but I keep my mouth shut.

"So is she a good kisser?"

Alices question startles me and my eyes focus on the ground.

"I...I.." I stammer

She laughs

"Oh just spit it out already Jane. I know you loved it. I saw the whole thing remember?" She laughs mischeviously

I'm growing more and more uncomfortable with every minute that passes.

"She was." I finally admit softly

Alice grins and claps her hands together excitedly

"I told you!"

All I do is roll my eyes.

As we make our way through the forest and back to the Cullens house I suddenly hear a very familiar sound. Bellas laugh. I pause a minute think that I must be imagining things until I hear it again. I whirl around and turn to walk in the direction that the laughter is coming from.

"I'll meet you at home then." Alice grins and skips off

I walk a couple steps further until I come to what seems to be a meadow. And I freeze. It most certainly was Bellas laugh. Edward is stroking her cheek and shes grinning at him like he's the only person in the world. Like she's forgotten all about me. He kisses her fully on the lips and she leans forward into him. He pulls her close and whispers something in her ear and she laughs again. It takes every ounce of strength I have not to send Edward down screaming.

When she said she needed time to think, when she told me to think of something else, this wasn't what I thought was going to happen. There had always been that promise of me ending up with her and Edward just being temporary. Now the roles were reversed.

I shouldn't have been so incrediably stupid. I had known no one could love me. I had been right.

Anger flashing in my eyes, I turn and sprint away from the scene. When I finally reach the Cullens house Alice is waiting for me and by the look she's giving me I suspect she's seen everything. She reaches out a tentative hand towards me but I shrug away.

"For once you should shut your mouth about your visions."

"Jane..." she begins

But I don't want to hear it.

"I thought I said enough. Sooner or later someones going to lock you up again." I say coldly

Its harsh and its a direct scathing remark about her past. I shouldn't of said it and I want to apologise immediately but I don't have any idea how.

She flinches and turns to walk away.

"Alice..." I say

"I wouldn't be one to bring up pasts if I were you Jane." she says, still not turning around to face me.

The words hit me hard but I know I deserve them and I keep my mouth shut against any other stupid thing I might say.

All I do is watch her leave.

_Bellas POV_

Jane hates me. Absoluetly hates me. Is all I can think as I walk back with Edward to the Cullens house. Once I get there maybe I can try to explain. Edwards hand is in a vice grip, but once we arrive at the house I know he won't be able to hurt me anymore. Which is exactly what he did in the meadow. I had told him everything because of the guilt I had felt at hurting him. I couldn't lie to him. It was unfair to both him and Jane. So I had told him of the kiss and of the way I felt for Jane. And I had told him that I chose Jane.

I had known he would be mad. I hadn't expected him to hug me and tell me he was thrilled for me, but I also hadn't expected him to hurt me. In truth, I expected him to be angry and not accept it. But in the end he would have to. It was the way things were and it was the way things were going to be.

But he had gone against everything I had expected and I only hoped that Jane would be able to understand that. I wasn't sure what she would think or whether or not she would belive me but I would have to try to tell her what happened. I wince as I think of the memory.

"Janes right behind us." he whispered in my ear

I move my head to look up but he grabs my cheek and pulls me back down.

"Don't look."

"Edward..."

"I can't believe you love her. Shes a filthy, sadstic, monster. She'll break you."

"She's changed." I say firmly "Don't even think about saying that about her."

I move to stand up but he grabs me by the neck and pulls me down.

"You're choosing me."

"I struggle to get away.

"No, I'm not."

He chuckels

"I should just kill her now. Or I could let Aro do it."

I freeze.

He smiles

"If you even think about loving her over me I'll go straight to Aro and tell him that his beloved weapon has betrayed him."

I don't move or speak, I don't even breath. He senses my panic.

"Thats right. You wouldn't want your precious little Jane getting hurt." he grins wickedly "Kiss me."

"No." I try to push him off me but he pulls me closer.

"She's right behind us Bella. She has to know you love me and not her. Unless you want me to hand her into Aro."

I lean forward and press my lips against his. While I once would of done anything to feel his lips against mine, they now repulse me. All I want is Janes smooth, gentle lips pressed up against my own.

He strokes my hair,

"Laugh." he says

And so I do. I laugh as if all I want to do is listen to him the reality is the exact opposite.

Finally he lets me go.

"Perfect." he laughs "She left upset."

I almost break down right then and there. But I don't. For Jane.

Suddenly, Edward lifts me up onto his back.

"Aren't we just going back to your place?" I ask nervously

"I'm taking you home." he states and my heart drops

But there's nothing I can do and I just stay silent on his back as he runs me home.

_Janes POV_

The door to my room is suddenly thown open with a bang. I leap up from the bed I was lying on and find Alice standing in the doorway.

"We have to go. Bellas in trouble."

I'm immediately out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where is she?" I ask in a painic as we throw open the door to the gararge.

"With Edward." her voice holds a tone of disgust when she says his name

My fist clenches and Alice leads me to a bright yellow sports car. I open the door to the passenger seat and climb in.

"Whats happened?"

Alice glances over at me. I flinch as I realize I've just asked her to tell me what shes seen in a vision when mere minuets ago I was telling her she would be locked up because of her abilities.

"I can't see everything that happened. But all I know is that Edwards taken her back to her house and he's mad at her."

I grimance. Hell would be less painful than the torture I'm going to give him.

We speed down the high way and when we finally reach her house, screech into the driveway. Theres no other car here so I figure that her parents must be at work. The light is on in her bedroom and Alice rushes to the door pulling it gently open.

"Come on." she says

We race up the stairs to Bellas room and burst through the door. Edward stands over Bella who is laying on the bed. Immediately he falls to the ground in agony. Bella shoots up to sit on the bed.

"Jane..." she whispers

I don't even look at her. Despite what is happening I'm still hurt from the scene that occured in the meadow. I release Edward and he lunges towards me. We crash into the wall of Bellas room. He knocks me down and pins me to the ground. His fist slams into my face again and again. I struggle underneath him and he grabs my neck and pulls me back. Suddenly Alice lifts him off of me and throws him against the wall. In a split second my eyes meet hers and I'm surprised at her actions. I was so harsh and cold to her, why save me? In the moment I am distracted Edward attacks again, but this time Alice sees him coming. She grabs his arm and throws him to the side. He rolls over and quickly recovers. This time he manages to knock Alice out of the way and leaps at me. I'm thrown backwards and slammed against the window. His fist raises up again and I prepare to be hit for the tenth time.

Suddenly Bella is right next to me and she slams into Edward. Hes completely unaffected and turns to her. She steps in front of me and grabs his arm.

"Get off of her."

Its insane. A human challenging a vampire. She must know it and yet she still places herself in front of me and holds Edwards arm as if shes going to restrain him. And yet she does. Acts like shes going to fight him off. He moves to grab her and in an instant I have him on the floor. Alice comes up from behind and holds both his hands behind his back and I release him.

"Go to hell Jane." he pants

"Don't talk to her like that." Bella says harshly

Edward tries to make a move towards her but Alice pulls him back.

Just then I hear the door downstairs slam open. A split second later Carlisle is up in the room.

"Alice called me." he glares at Edward "Come with me."

Edwards doesn't move for a moment and then he slowly gets up. He follows Carlisle out the door without saying another word at us, or even looking behind him. Alice follows them out.

Bella glances hesitantly at me,

"I'm so sorry." she begins

"Save it." I say harshly and move to exit the room but she grabs my hand lightly. Turning I see the tears dripping down her face.

"Please let me explain."

All I do is glare at her.

"I think I have a good enough idea of what happened." I say coldly

"Please Jane. Dont leave."

Her plea rings out in my ears and I remember my promise to never be like him, to never leave her. So I freeze.

"Explain." I say

"He made me do all those things in the meadow, he knew you were watching. I told him..." she takes a shaky breath "that I wanted you. He told me that if I didn't lead you to believe I still loved him he would turn you into Aro. I'm sorry Jane. I'm so sorry.." she trails off and shes fully crying.

I stand there too stunned to say anything.

"Did you really choose me?" I breathe

She nods slowly.

"Yes."

I wipe some of the tears from her cheek and gently kiss her on the lips.

"I believe you." I say softly

A small smile crosses her face.

"There was really no choice."

I laugh softly and wrap my arms around her, sitting down on her bed. She lays down and presses her body into mine, one hand fitting neatly in mine, the other arm draped over me. She is finally mine.

I feel a pang of regret because I know all this is because of Alice. What I said still rings in my ears and I wince as I remember it.

"What is it?" Bella asks stroking my cheek.

"I just...after I saw you in the meadow I was upset" I look away "And I don't really know how to deal with it besides torturing someone so I made some remark about Alices past." I mumble

Bella just smiles softly at me.

"Its Alice. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

I nod. I hope so. We lay there for a couple minutes until Bella breaks the silence.

"What was your human life like?"

"Thats none of your business." I snap

She seems taken aback.

"Sorry." I mumble

"You don't have to tell me."

I kiss her cheek gently but I don't say anything. I don't want to tell her of my past. Thats one thing that is better kept a secret. If she knew she'd probably find even better reason to see me as a monster.

The topic is not brought up again and instead we spend the night with her asking me thousands of pointless questions. And the same goes for me. I find her life fascinating, every deatil. She laughs and says she doesn't know why, her life is boring except for the vampire part of it. But really its the normal part that I find so intriguing. I must ask her hundereds of questions about her home and her parents. And she answers every one of them. I answer every one of her questions, except when she asks me what my favorite book is. All I can do is look away and mumble that I don't know how to read. She just traces the outlines on my hands and says,

"Well I'll have to read to you. You can't not hear Wuthering Heights." she grins

I just smile back at her thinking it sweet that she would read to me. Aro liked to keep his gaurds stupider than him.

But thats long gone. I am here with her and thats the important thing. Ive found my way. We talk long into the night and soon Bella is asleep in my arms. I kiss her forehead and she moves closer into me. Its then that I wish I could sleep, fall away from the world and into her arms. But because I can't all I can do is close my eyes and block everything out. And in her arms thats good enough.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bellas POV_

I awake entangled in Janes arms and the memories of yesterday flash in my mind. Its still hard to believe that after everything I went though with Edward in the meadow, Jane is finally the one here with me. I smile to myself and turn my head to look up at her. She has her eyes closed and she looks likes she is sleeping, beautiful. I kiss her softly on the cheek and her eyes flutter open. Smiling at me she leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss. Suddenly her eyes widen,

"Alice." she says and bolts upright

"What about her?"

She looks upset

"I have to go apologise." she says as she rushes out of the bed

I pull her back and kiss her again

"She'll forgive you."

She doesn't meet my eyes

"What if she doesn't?" she asks softly

"She will. Its Alice." I say and smile

She doesn't smile back and just mumbles that we should get back to the Cullens. Immediately my heart sinks, I don't want to see Edward again. Jane senses my discomfort and grips my hand.

"It'll be okay."

She lifts me on her back and we sprint to the Cullens. As soon as we get there I notice that Edwards car is missing and breathe a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Alice skips out of the house and moves gracefully over to us. She throws her arms around me and I see Jane visibly flinch. Alice steps away from me and looks at Jane for a minute and then wraps her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." Jane mumbles so quietly that I can barely hear her.

Alice just smiles at her,

"We all have our pasts. It would be best to accept yours." she says her voice full of comfort

I glance at Jane and think back to yesterday and how she refused to tell me anything. Jane looks nervously at me and I smile softly at her. She nods at Alice.

"I will learn to accept it eventually."

Alice breaks into a grin,

"Well" she begins "For now Carlisle has taken Edward off so you won't have to worry about him for a while."

I relax and breathe a sigh of relief. For now it will just be me, Jane, and Alice. Nothing to worry about, for the time being at least.

Jane relaxes too and Alice smiles at the both of us.

"So I was thinking that we should do something fun tonight. A date maybe?" she winks at us

I roll my eyes. Jane just shifts uncomfortably.

"I was thinking that Jane and I should plan something for you two tonight." Alice says excitedly "You should get back to Charlie for the day."

I sigh and reluctantly agree. I don't really want to leave Jane, but Alice is right I need to get back to Charlie. I give Jane a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight then." I whisper in her ear.

I jump in the red convertible that Alice owns and she quickly drives me home.

_Janes POV_

I'm nervous and annoyed that Alice wold even think of the idea of a date. I have no idea what to do. Alice returns and skips back into the house to meet me. She smiles at me gently and I stare at the ground. I still feel awful about what I said.

"Alice I'm sorry." I say softly

"I know. And its okay. You can make it up to me by helping me plan this amazing night." she grins

My eyes focus on the ground

"I don't...I can't plan a date." I say quietly

"It'll be easy."

"Bella deserves a little more than what I'm going to be able to make."

Alice grins

"Thats sweet, and whatever we come up with, I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so." I say

And with that we get to work.


End file.
